


A Special Person

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Gen, RPF, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: Today was your birthday. Rob wanted to make it special so he devised a plan to tweak the script to celebrate.





	A Special Person

Your birthday was today, and Rob’s main goal in mind was to make it a special day for you. But where would he even start? He enlisted the help of his fellow actors on set and it all pulled together.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

You slapped the button on that confounded alarm clock. While you enjoyed being an actress on the set of Supernatural, waking up at 7am was most definitely not one of the perks; it did not matter how much coffee was in the pot that early in the morning.

Speaking of coffee…as you wandered sleepily into the kitchen of your trailer, you found a fresh mug of your favorite morning beverage and a note next to it.

_Good morning Y/N. I hope your birthday is as good as this cup of coffee. Love from Rob._

A goofy smile spread across your face as you read the note. You were starting to wonder if you were just a bit spoiled. Who cares? You didn’t have to clean one of the many mugs in your sink this morning.

After taking a ridiculous amount of time to get ready for the day, you stepped outside only to be dumped on by a random downpour. So much for curly hair! More like poofy, wet-dog hair.

Running towards the main set building, you smiled again when you spotted Jensen and Jared standing near the door.

Jensen saw you rushing towards them and laughed, “I think you’re supposed to dry off after you shower”, he joked.

You playfully stuck your tongue out at him and hugged Jared.

“Happy birthday Y/N”, they both said in unison.

Once inside, you warmed up by a large heater when Rob approached you. “Morning Y/N. I see mother nature gave you a birthday greeting.” He chuckled shyly.

“And on the day I decided to use my new curling wand. Go figure”, you snorted and shivered. “Oh by the way thanks for the coffee. Very much needed.”

“No problem”, he replied, “Anything for my special person on her special day.”

Everyone piled in eventually to film for the day. Towards the end of the shoot, the director instructed everyone to gather around the table that was used for a scene.

“Wait Rob, this isn’t in the script”, you whispered with a confused tone.

A happy little glint shone in his eyes. “I know.”

“Wha…”

Before you could question him, you heard several voices singing happy birthday. Misha, still in Castiel gear, came in carrying a large cake that Rob made for you.

He turned back to you and said, “I tweaked things a little bit with the help of a couple friends. I hope you enjoy the cake.”

After a joy-filled day with the cast, Rob walked with you back to your trailer. “I am so glad we could do a little something for you Y/N. You mean a lot to us.”

You wrapped your arms around him. “Thanks so much Robbie.”

“There’s one more thing. Go get warmed up and I’ll be right back; I left something on set.”

He ran off towards the building only to return to find you asleep on the couch. He bent over to kiss you on the cheek. “Happy birthday Y/N”, he said softly.

Before leaving, he sat a gift from the entire crew on your table. It was a Team Free Will plush set and a card signed by everyone, and in the center of the card it read, “To A Special Person”.


End file.
